Victims in the Past
by HybridRebellion
Summary: Watari had an old friend with a bitter enemy. L has an rival greater than any he's faced before. One day Watari realizes that they can work together in order to bring down the most dangerous criminal of both their worlds. ONESHOT, Rated for paranoia.


**Nix here. Me and Hybrid co-wrote this together, strange right? I'm a figment of her imagination and I co-wrote a story with her. **

**Hybrid: You were my muse dang it! I don't own Death Note or Harry Potter. I also cannot believe that not only am I writing this, but I am the first to do so. It seems kinda obvious. And so I bring to you, my first crossover fic! **

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office one afternoon when a letter was delivered to him by a grim looking Snape. "It's from _him_." Snape said with a grimace. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "There are many 'hims' Severus. Would you care to specify?" "I believe you remember your old friend Quillsh Whammy?" Chuckling Dumbledore replied, "You never did like poor Quillsh, did you Severus? What was it again, doubting your truth potion? You do hold the strangest grudges." Snape merely held out his hand, "He has an offer he would like to make. He requests a meeting with you as soon as possible." Dumbledore took the letter and upon reading it promptly made arrangements to see his old friend and his charge at once. "This, Severus, is almost too good to be true."

"Watari? When do you expect a response from your friend?" L sat alone in his hotel room speaking to his father figure over the computer. "Very soon L, Albus has always been a bit strange but he really is quite brilliant." L pulled his knees to his chest, "When you return could you please bring back some cake?" he asked having just run out. Watari chuckled. "Of course L." he said then terminated the conversation.

Watari walked into L's hotel room carrying a plate full of cake, "L?" He whispered into the darkened room, "L, I brought cake." When he got no response, Watari put the cake on a table a turned on the lights. What the illumination showed him nearly gave him a heart attack and not the kind from Kira. L was lying on the floor. His limbs spread away from him as if _he _had fallen victim to Kira in the middle of a flying roundhouse kick. Shocked Watari ran over to L's collapsed body. "L, L are you alright? L? Please wake up!" He cried out trying to awaken his son-like charge. "Quillsh…" A gentle voice from the shadows called, "He isn't dead." Watari turned to look at the intruder, "Albus." He began but was interrupted but the appearance of a second figure. "My apologies, I didn't know he was your charge." The voice was blunt and emotionless suggesting that if Albus hadn't been there he would not be apologizing. Watari's eyes widened and two thoughts raced in his head. One was how did the duo step out of the shadows when the lights were on, and the Second was…"Snape?" he asked astonished, after his previous encounter with the reclusive man, Watari never thought he'd come to help him. Snape, as it indeed was, crossed his arms irritably, "Yes Quillsh?" he asked tersely. Thankfully Watari was saved from having to answer by L, who began to wake. Rubbing the top of his head L spoke, "Watari? What happened?" he asked only slightly out of his monotone. Watari looked to his old friend and his companion, unsure of how to proceed. Dumbledore took this as his indication to explain as much as he could. "Ah, you must be L." He began warmly. "I'm unaware of how much you know, but my name is Dumbledore and I am an old friend of Quillsh. Recently he contacted me in regards to a certain case you have taken." As comprehension dawn on L's face, Snape interjected. "We are aware that you are investigating a 'murder notebook' but are unable to properly accuse the suspect due to insignificant evidence. We can change that." Snape smirked. L stood up and faced the other raven haired man. "How?" the one word was spoken more as a command then a question and Snape knew it. "Simply put, we slip your suspect a truth potion. He confesses and then in exchange we would like to use the murder notebook to free the world of a dangerous criminal." L pondered the deal for a moment, and then held out his hand, "Agreed. Although I do not like the idea of being consciously aware of causing another human life to end, I cannot pass up an opportunity such as this." With the expression he saved expressly for Gryffindors, Snape accepted the proffered hand.

Soon afterwards the wizards gave L and Watari a small vial with a clear liquid inside. Dumbledore told the crime fighting duo how to work the potion while a petulant Snape sulked in a corner waiting for Dumbledore's permission to leave. After the exchange of goodbyes and the disappearance of the two wizards, L turned to Watari: "I honestly hope this works." He said before going back to his work.

The following morning, Watari offered drinks to the Task Force. Among those men was Kira suspect Light Yagami. "Light-kun?" L asked, "Are you Kira?" His question was blunt, the answer unexpected. "Of course I'm Kira! Who else would be smart enough to?" Light responded irritably. A collective gasp went out through the Task Force. Many things happened after Light's impromptu confession but what happened next was much more interesting.

The death note, or murder notebook, was sent to Albus Dumbledore on March 19. It arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 22nd. On March 24th the Ministry of Magic had a rather 'special' visitor. At 2:24 pm the greatest dark wizard ever to live died second apart from the notorious serial killer of the muggle world.

_On March 24__th__ of the current year Tom Riddle will destroy his remaining horcruxes and upon their destruction go to the Ministry of Magic. There he will be killed by the killing curse._

**Hybrid: So there's out little oneshot. Sorry about any discrepancies…ie the timeline.**

**Nix: Yeah, Hybrid had to use her magic author powers because Death Note and Harry Potter have no crossing on the big magical timeline. She checked.**

**Hybrid: Yeah I did. So yeah, no own. Crappy one shot. Sorry about the ending, I kinda wrote this spur of the moment and finished it at 2am. Now I can't think of any way to fix it so I'm going to post it and deal with flamers if need be. BTW the idea with Dumbledore and Snape was kinda like a parallel to Watari and L, I just didn't know how to really point it out.**

**Nix: Explanation for Queen Frazzle-brain's rambling: She thinks that the Watari/L relationship is the opposite of the Dumbledore/Snape relationship because The DN's are symbiotic while the HP's are parasitic, no matter how benevolent Dumbledore is/was.**


End file.
